Broken Promise
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: One-Shot SS made a promise; a promise which Sakura broke, and not only did she break the promise she also broke Syaoran's heart.


Sakura and Syaoran made a promise long ago but Sakura breaks it what will Syaoran do when he finds out. A S+S fic with a little E+T and T+Y and can't forget K+C "Kero and cake"

Broken Promise

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Flash Backs^

~I have to break my promise to make me happy, but I don't want to break it I promised him…~

So many thoughts went through Sakura's head, because of Syaoran's departure 8 years ago. They both promised they would wait, but Sakura had second thoughts as their true loves promise was broken...

"I don't know why she did it, Yuki. I thought she loved him."

"I thought you hated him, Touya."

"I did, but when I talked to him the other day."

"You what? I did not know he was here."

"I did not either, until..."

^Flashback^

"What would you like to order, sir?" 

"Touya-san, is that you?"

"The gaki what are you doing here."

"I... I... I... umm. No reason."

"My sister is the reason."

"Sister? Umm... I don't know what are you talking about."

"Sakura! Don't tell me you have forgotten her."

"Sakura," he mumbled as if it stung him.

"Yes Sakura! The one who cried over you for years waiting for you to come back."

"Ohh that Sakura."

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Umm my sift is over. I have to go."

"Kid, come back here and talk to me."

"Talk about what?! I don't have any thing to say!"

"Stop right there my sister cried and cried over you and you don't have any thing to say!"

"One thing Touya your sister left me for another! She said she loves him and he is going to ask her to marry him! I have been here for 4 years and she broke her promise to me! I came here to look for her! She was my heart, my love, and my only one! But, she had found another and I am leaving! I don't have a reason to live! What is a person to live for if he has lost his heart?" 

"Kid, I did not know."

"Do you know that I love Sakura so much I gave up every thing in my life for her? My life, my home, my family, and my clan? All for my one true love and now I find out she left me after four years and she did not even think about her promise!"

^End of flash back^

"Is he ok?"

"Yuki, I don't know I have been visiting him often now, to make sure the poor kid did not kill himself. So has Kero, even if we both hated him. Kero found him trying to jump off a building, but he stopped him even Tomoyo has stopped him for the edge a couple of times."

"Does Sakura know he is here?"

"No, and it is better that way. Syaoran wants Sakura to be happy for the rest of her life, even if it means marring some one else."

"He always thinks of her before him. We have to stop Sakura."

"Don't Yuki. Sakura does not have to know she has broken her promise and now she has driven Syaoran to the edge. She has to figure out on her own if marring Lan is the right thing to do."

The doorbell rung...

"Tomoyo what is the matter?" 

"Syaoran... he... he is trying to jump again we have to stop him. I need your help."

Sakura was walking to her house slowly as she saw Tomoyo-chan talking to her brother and Yuki. She stood trying to listen in, without getting caught.

"He what?! Not again we have to stop him."

"I don't know Touya, this is the 5th time in two days how can we stop him? He has it in his head not to live. We can't be with him every min."

"I know."

"I will be with him," said Kero coming out of the shadows.

"Kero you will?"

"Yes, I will help the kid pass this. I'll can watch him all the time."

"I hope this will work every thing else has failed."

"We better hurry before he jumps."

They all ran to stop Syaoran quickly leaving Sakura to her own thoughts.

~I wonder who they were talking about. What did they mean about jumping again for the 5 time mean? How does Kero know this person. ~ 

She asked her self, "ohh yeah I have to call Lan."

"Syaoran stop right now," Yelled Touya.

"No, I am not going to stop this time."

"Kid, you don't know what you are doing," Said Kero

"Of course I do! I have nothing to live for," He snapped back.

"What about your family and us," Yelled Tomoyo.

"My family? I know they will miss me, but I can't go on any more! It is like my heart has just died, but my body keeps on going," Syaoran tried to say with out crying. (ok, i know Syaoran crying is OCC, but hey he 'has nothing to live for')

"Kid, stop right now I am going to look after you! So you don't go and kill the rest of your life," Said Kero.

"Kero? I don't know what to say, but I don't think any one can save me now."

"Get down here right now or else I will kill you myself," Yelled Touya.

Syaoran climbed back down slowly mumbling that next time they wouldn't stop them. He couldn't bare then to see him die that way.

"Now lets get you home," Said Yuki calmly as Kero pushed Syaoran all the way home.

The next day

Touya walked in to the house frowning as his sister came up to him cheerfully.

"Oni-chan, why are you so sad?"

"I am not sad."

"You have not called me monster or any thing."

"Well, I guess I have no reason to now."

"Ohh," she said gloomily.

"Are you sure you are ok?" she asked again as mins. passed by and the silent killed time.

"I am fine, just go to Lan oh ready," he snapped.

"Ok, if you want me to," she said almost in tears.

Sakura was trapped in her thoughts, but was interrupted by the sounds of Tomoyo's ramblings. Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo swinging, talking out her sorrows with herself.

"I should be happy for Sakura-chan. I mean I get to make her dress, and I get to tape her on her happiest day. But, she will marry the worst person for her." 

"Why am I crying again?" she asked herself crying in her own hands.

"Tomoyo-chan, why are you crying?" 

"Ohh Eriol-kun, I feel so bad for him. his heart is torn apart and it is all Sakura's fault, and she does not even know it." 

"I am sure that he will be fine." 

"Kero called me. He tried to jump again that is the 4th time today. Kero keeps him busy, but he just keeps talking about how he has lost the only thing that was keeping him alive on this world." 

"Tomoyo-chan, I am sure every thing will turn out ok." 

"I hope so. I hope so."

Sakura ran away her thoughts clouding her mind as Tomoyo's words cut through her fake happiness. 

~What is she talking about? Who did I hurt so bad to make him try to kill himself? Where is Kero? Why won't any one tell me anything! Oni-chan is mad at me for some reason and every one seems so sad about something. This should be the happiest time of my life, but all my friends and family seem so sad. What am I doing wrong? ~

^Flash back^ ~I promise Syaoran-kun. I promise~ ^End of Flash back.^

~Why does he keep coming to haunt me? He never came back for me. But, I was the one who broke my promise...~

~I have to get out of here.~

She took out her phone, "Hey Lan, I am going to be back in a few hours. Yes, I just have to get out of here for a while. Ok, bye."

Sakura ran to the tallest building in Japan to think, as the sun set became over took by darkness.

Her thoughts began to take over, but were pushed away as she saw a dark haired man sitting upon a high ledge near her.

"Hi," she said lamely. 

After a few minutes she began to talk again, "Are you ok?"

"No, not really."

"Me either. I just came here to think."

"I come here all the time to think as well. Except my friends always stop me from doing what I came here to do."

"What is that?"

"To stop my heart from breaking."

"Why is it breaking?"

"Because, the only one in the world I love, loves someone else and broke her promise to me."

"I broke a promise to the one I loved... It's tearing me apart."

"Well, I guess you should be happy the only one you love is who you are getting married to."

"How did you know I was getting married?"

"Your ring."

"Ohh." 

"You don't seem to be to happy about getting married."

"I am happy it is just the one who I broke my promise to... he keeps haunting me. I thought I was happy, but then his face keeps popping up in my head."

"Kid, get down here right now! I thought I told you not to try that again."

"Well, there is that annoying friend again. I guess I better go before he loses it."

"Wait a second, what is your name?"

"My name, well I don't think I know it any more I can't seem to remember any thing any more. But, I guess have to tell you one thing if you are not happy with getting married to second best then find the one that makes you melt into their arms, the one who when he calls your name you just wish that they would call you over and over again. Find the one who holds your heart, and does not want to let go. Follow your heart and it will show you the way."

Sakura looked up and the dark haired man who was walking away towards a man with bright yellow hair. (Ok if you don't know who it is it is Kero. He learned a spell to turn into a human, I know it is cheesy but who cares. He can't just go walking out side in a teddy bear form yelling at Syaoran to get down. )

"I thought I told you not to try to kill your self again! Sometimes I really thing that you are really going to do it kid. Now, lets go home and don't try this again," He yelled.

~So he was trying to kill him self. The one he loves really hurt him. ~ 

Sakura looked up to the dark sky and saw the glitter on her finger.  

~What should I do my wedding is only a day away. ~ 

Then the guy's words echoed in her head, ^Why marry someone who is second best you should find the one who makes you melt in his arms, the only one who holds your heart and will never let go…^

~I know what I will have to do... ~

The Wedding Day

"Wow, Sakura you look great!" Tomoyo put on a fake smile.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."

"Umm I will be right back ok?"

"Tomoyo over here," said Kero coming out from his hiding place. 

"Kero, what are we going to do? We can't look for Syaoran-kun, because of the wedding. How could he just disappeared in to thin air."

"I know I am thinking."

"Well, we better thing of something. We can't look for him without Sakura-chan worrying about us."

"Tomoyo-chan, it is almost time."

"I will be right there Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo smiling grimly at Kero as she walked away.

The music started to play as Tomoyo walked down the walkway with Eriol.  They tried to look happy for Sakura, but their sadness was coming through.

Then others followed behind Tomoyo and Eriol slowly... 

Sakura was walking down the walk way as she saw her brother's face. He looked worried. She turned her glance towards Kero who was looking worried and depressed as well. 

She look towards Tomoyo and Eriol, who were putting on a fake smile for her.

The Priest Started... (I don't know all the words he says...)

"Blab blab blab."

"Do you Lan take Sakura to be your wife for now and forever?"

"I do." 

"And do you Sakura take Lan to be your husband?"

Sakura looked at her brother and her friends Lastly she turned Lan. 

^Remember just follow your heart and it will show you the way...

"I don't." 

"What? You don't?" said Lan shocked. 

"I am sorry. I can't make you my husband. Just like that guy said, why marry second best? I am so sorry, Lan."

"Sakura," Tomoyo began happily, "I knew you would the right thing!"

"Sakura, we believe in you," Said Eriol.

"Hey kaijuu, I knew you would not marry him."

"Sakura, where are you going?" Asked Yuki quickly as she ran away dragging her dress behind her.

"I have to go to say thank you to some one."

"Kero do you think Syaoran well be all right?" Whispered Tomoyo.

"We can only hope..." 

Sakura ran to the building once more. She looked up only to see the dark haired man once again, but for some reason he looked even more scared then sad.

"Wait, don't jump!"

"It is you again."

"Please, don't jump thanks to you I didn't get married. I thought about what you said, and it all made since to me. So please don't jump."

"I have to my love is getting married today and she did not even know I have been here for four years watching her. I can't live any longer. My heart has finally broken for good, and it will never be the same. I just hope that she will be happy for the rest of her life."

"I won't let you jump."

"You can't stop me." 

"Yes I can I love you, Syaoran and I won't let you jump look at me, Syaoran and say that you will not leave me again! I love you and only you so, please don't leave me again."

She started to cry, but put that aside, "Syaoran, please forgive me for what I did to you. I was hurting you all these years. I did not mean it! Please, don't jump! If you jump I will die as well, for I will jump after you and we will die together."

Syaoran looked up at the green-eyed beauty trying to trust his own voice, "Sakura."

"Yes, it is me. Please forgive for all of your pain."

Tomoyo and the others ran towards the building hoping they would find Syaoran still alive, only to see Sakura and Syaoran talking.

"She found him," Said Eriol. 

"I knew she would," Said Tomoyo holding up her camera.

"That kid better not jump this time."

"Kero, I don't think that gaki will jump this time and never again," Touya said looking towards his sister.

"I love you, Syaoran with all of my heart now and forever." 

She took off her ring, and threw it over the building.

"I love you too. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that."

Sakura ran up to him quickly, hugged him tightly as tears sprang from her emerald eyes.

"I will never marry second best. I will melt in your arms, and you will call out my name and I want you to call it out forever."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I did not at first, but then I saw your eyes when you were talking about how your heart was breaking. I only found out it was you just after I told Lan I would not marry him. Your face popped up in my mind and your words echoed. And I knew it was you..."

They kissed so passionately, holding on to each other tightly never letting go...

The Li Wedding

"I love you Mrs. Li."

"Well, I love you Mr. Li."

"Well, finally do you think you could have kissed any longer?"

"Kero!" every one yelled

"What, ok now lets get to the cake!"

"Sakura-chan, you looked so kawaii!!! And I got it all on tape!!"

"Come on Tomoyo lets leave them alone for little bet," said Eriol dragging her away.

"Ok, but I will be back."

"Ok you gaki, you better take care of her or else."

"Don't worry, Touya, I will."

"Come on Yuki, we have to stop Kero before he eats every thing."

"I love you." 

"And I love you to my sweet cherry blossom."

"Syaoran, will we always be together?"

"Yes, I think we will even till the day we die."

And they danced the night away…

"Hey Kero, don't eat every thing!" 

Sakura and Syaoran ran over to stop Kero, as the others followed.

THE END

So how did you like it? Well I worked super hard on it and I think it came out pretty good!! Make sure you R+R. and just remember never marry the second best!!!!

"Cake!!! Yes!!!!!!!"

"Kero stop right now!" yelled Sakura

 "Stuff animal stop right now!"

"No way and don't call me stop animal." he threw cake at Syaoran and it landed on his face.

"Hey!" Syaoran threw cake and hit Touya. 

"Food fight," yelled Kero.

"Come on Suppi have some cake."

"No way get that stuff away from me."

Suppi threw cake at Kero.

The end once again

And every one lived happily ever after

^Never Marry Second Best! ^


End file.
